


the tokyo taste

by topazblue



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazblue/pseuds/topazblue
Summary: Gou is from a town where boats idly sway against the port. Where the sea is always a stone’s throw away; the constant salty scent right under her nose. She is from a town where seagulls wake her, and cicadas sing her to sleep.
Relationships: Matsuoka Gou & Nanase Haruka, Matsuoka Gou/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	the tokyo taste

**Author's Note:**

> edit: 05/09: it hasn't been a day, and i've already made some changes. *shakes head*

It is different from Iwatobi. Of course it is. Gou is from a town where boats idly sway against the port. Where the sea is always a stone’s throw away; the constant salty scent right under her nose. She is from a town where seagulls wake her, and cicadas sing her to sleep. Tokyo is a city, the heart of Japan. A city with neon flashing lights, and overwhelming skyscrapers. Gou thinks this city has a heart that will never stop beating, the people keep it alive and breathing. Even if the sun has long gone, and the glowing moon rises high. Tokyo will never tire out. 

Gou and Haruka are walking hand in hand, on the wide pavement. Their invisible footprints overridden with the footprints of many pedestrians walking behind them. With so many people behind; she cannot abruptly stop walking, like she would to watch the wind rippling the sea. Here, people are busy; they have places to go and business to make. The city is fast paced. This is a well known fact, even to those who do not live in Tokyo. She wonders how Haruka became used to it. _Is he used to it?_

Gou is aware it will take months and months to become adjusted. After all, this is her first time away from home. Away from the comfort of her mother’s arms, away from her cat, Steve. Still, she does not recoil to the significant changes in her life, because these are the stepping stones towards her future. _(Gou is also aware she is not alone in her journey. Right now, she has Haruka introducing her to the city, whilst their hands are intertwined. Indeed, moving to the city is a step towards the future; but the many, many tomorrows with Haruka is what makes her heart flutter the most.)_

They arrive at a red traffic light, and for a very short moment, time comes to a standstill. There are people here standing, waiting, itching for the light to turn blue. Across the street, Gou catches sight of a vendor selling street food. She squints her eyes and tries to find out what he is selling. Though, Gou only discerns the man tossing something into the air. She notes the many digital billboards encompassing her - tall, short, small and wide - plastered with adverts. One advert grabs her attention - _Doutour Coffee._

Coffee. There is coffee everywhere, it is what she has been seeing lately. There is always someone with a cup of coffee in their hand. Will that be her in a few weeks, when her University lectures start? Will this be a part of her student life? She cannot help the bubbling excitement in her stomach. It sounds silly to be excited about something mundane, something insignificant - like drinking coffee whilst commuting to University. But this is a part of her growing, and feeling like the young adult she is. 

In front of her, is a woman with a black scarf wrapped around her neck. Her chestnut hair pillows over her scarf, spreading out like wings. Gou watches the ends of the woman’s hair, hovering in the breeze. Winter has only ended, there is still a hint of cold blanketing the air, there is still a bite in the wind. She feels the bite - the breeze brings a piece of her own hair, to her face. She brings her free hand to her face, and tucks the strand behind her ear. She looks at Haruka, and his eyes are trained on the traffic light. His jawline is sharp like a knife, and she resists the urge to knowingly trace his jaw with her fingers. Haruka blinks and stares down at her. Gou does not say anything, instead, she revels in his eyes, softly wavering beneath the spring sun. Haruka crinkles his brows, confused. 

“What?” he asks, and Gou feels his thumb circling the back of her hand. 

“There are so many people here. It's really busy."

"Yeah, it is."

Gou smiles, and slightly raises her head, looking at the blue sky above her. Who knows? maybe in one years time, she too, will know her way around these swarming streets. Who knows?

The traffic light changes to blue. They continue to walk.

* * *

Gou is a heavy sleeper, sometimes, even her alarm has no effect. Yet his kisses seem to rouse her awake. Haruka whispers, _Kou it’s morning_. He strokes her hair and presses his lips on her cheek. And she tiredly opens her eyes, with a lazy smile. 

They make breakfast. She grins when Haruka puts on his apron, pulling the strings around his back, and ties a knot. Even after all these years, there are things that stay the same. Whilst he deals with his mackerel sizzling on the stove, Gou makes herself toast. The morning sun glistens into their apartment, light seeping through the windows. It is going to be warm today, she can feel it. Chopsticks in his hand, Haruka grips a piece of salty mackerel, chewing then swallowing it. He offers some to Gou, but she shakes her head smiling, _no_ , and bites into her egg toast.

In the entrance, he sits down to put his shoes on, and Gou quickly goes to the kitchen to fetch his bento. He stands, and their fingers touch as he takes the bento from her hands. Before Haruka leaves for a day of training they share another kiss. And he says, _I’ll see you later._

**-x-**

The sun starts to drop into the skyline and the twilight sky tells Gou, he has finished training. At the same time she has finished cooking dinner. The smell of katsu curry floats throughout their little apartment, and she silently thanks her mother for teaching her how to cook the dish.

She hears the key _click -_ unlocking the brown door - and Gou walks to the entrance to greet him.

_Welcome home, Haruka._

Haruka returns to their apartment with a plastic bag. Inside it, is her favourite snack - daifuku.

**-x-**

The water is still, unmoving, and Gou's hair is up in a messy bun. She is resting her back against Haruka's chest; droplets of water travels down her neck. The air is damp - steam sparsely envelopes the bathroom, and heat radiates from her rosy cheeks. His arms are wrapped around her waist, and Gou closes her eyes, relaxing in the hot bath.

**-x-**

Like herself, Haruka too, prefers to go bed early. They lay next to each other in the dark, and she cannot help but hold his face and kiss him. Gentle, soft kisses enough to make her sigh against his mouth. He rolls on top of her body, and Gou circles her legs around his hips; welcoming his every touch, his every caress. 

* * *

Haruka takes her into a side street, and it is like she has entered into a whole new world. This is different from the boisterous streets she had just walked. It is far quieter, it almost reminds her of Iwatobi - _almost._ The road is narrow with smaller shops; they go past a convenience store, and there are three bikes parked at the entrance. There is a school girl exiting the store, wearing a blue blazer and grey skirt, and Gou remembers her own uniform is at the back of her wardrobe, collecting dust. 

Her eyes widen when they approach a tall cherry blossom tree. She watches as the pink tree sheds its petals; spiralling like snakes, scattering everywhere. The scenery is just like Iwatobi, with the pinks and petals. And when she turns to Haruka, Haruka is staring at the tree. Does this remind him of home, too? 

As they leave the cherry tree behind, a butterfly glides, effortlessly, past Gou's shoulder.

”You've been living here for a year now. Are you familiar with the city?” she asks.

"I'm still getting used to it. Tokyo’s a big place.” 

“That's true," Gou muses. "Though it won’t take long for me, since I have you by my side.”

“Kou.” Haruka huffs, at her cliche wording. 

She laughs, and he tenderly squeezes her hand.

Haruka stops walking, and she notices they have stopped outside a ramen restaurant. The off-white building is a modest size, with a red rectangular curtain, dangling in the doorway. It does not seem crowded at all, despite it being late at noon. Perhaps this is why Haruka brought her here.

“This is the restaurant I mentioned before.” 

“Your favourite one?” 

He nods his head.

The aroma from inside reaches her nose, and she happily hums. "Smells really good! Let's go in." 

Haruka moves the dangling fabric to the side, letting Gou enter first. 

**Author's Note:**

> in japanese culture, butterflies symbolise womanhood. the transition between girl and young woman - i thought it would be nice to add the butterfly flying past gou, as she's going through that transition.


End file.
